At present documentation related to a commercial flight is stored in a mixture of formats. Documentation such as crew manuals and other information that might be required by the flight crew in the cockpit is stored by a portable device such as a laptop or a tablet device and is available to the flight crew, typically in a format such as portable document format (pdf). However, there remains a large amount of paperwork that must be completed by the cabin crew before, during and after the flight. Once the flight has landed, this paperwork is dispatched, typically to a data processing centre in India, where the forms are processed and returned. The returned documentation may include flight reports and reports of safety incidents and information related to specific passengers, for example. This approach to landing flight and post-flight data is very cumbersome and slow and makes it difficult for airlines to react promptly to cabin service related issues and there is a need for an improved system and method for landing this type of passenger related flight data.